Un Intensional
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: After an accidental one night stand between 2 enemies, Mikan has to deal with the problems. What surprises her? Natsume wants to help. Will this incident bring them together? Or are they enemies forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Another Gakuen Alice fic. . . Well, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~.~.~**

Mikan pressed her palm to her pounding forehead. Mikan forced herself into a seating position. _What happened last night?_ She wondered, shutting her eye lids. The light that was pouring in from the open curtain hurt Mikan's eyes. Oh. Then she remembered everything. Well, almost everything. Kitsuneme had snuck in some beer from God knows where. Everyone in class their class (plus Tsubasa and Misaki) had gotten wasted, and some pretty crazy shit happened. Kokoro and Permy had hooked up, and Permy gave him a lap dance. Tsubasa and Misaki spent the night making out. At first, Hotaru refused to drink, but a totally wasted Mikan convinced her to drink. Then, well, Mikan didn't want to remember what Hotaru and Ruka did.

A grunt came from beside Mikan. Mikan stiffened and removed her hand from her burning eyes. There he lay beside her. Him. Her worst enemy. Hyuuga Natsume. Memories flooded back into Mikan's hung over mind. Her blood-shot brown eyes widened, and her swollen mouth fell agape. The blood drained from her face, and she dropped the sheet she'd been using to cover her chest. Mikan couldn't move. She felt like she was paralyzed.

Her eyes darted around the room. The walls were painted a dark blue, and the furniture matched in mahogany and blacks. The sheets were a navy blue, with lighter blue stripes. Mikan never imagined Natsume to be a stripes person.

Natsume stirred beside her. He groaned and sat up quickly, digging his palms into his eyes.

"Jesus Christ! I'm never drinking again." Natsume growled. Mikan still couldn't move, but Natsume sensed a second being in the bed.

He brought his head up, and his red eyes met Mikan's. Mikan had never seen her enemy's eyes so large.

"Polka-dot?" He questioned, tone low, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

Mikan's jaw was still locked. Finally, she forced herself to speak. But it only came out in a croak, "Last night."

Natsume's brow furrowed, until it dawned on him. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, shit. You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Mikan's tongue felt like sand paper. She ran the rough tongue over her dry, cracking lips. "No, I'm not. It really happened."

"I'm going to kill Kitsuneme!" He snarled, clenching the sheet between his strong pale fingers.

Mikan could talk anymore. Her mouth was too dry.

He glanced at her with raging crimson eyes, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," She rasped out, "I just need water."

Natsume jerked his chin in the direction of the bathroom. Mikan nodded in thanks and slid out of his bed, stumbling across the plush carpet to the bathroom. A dull ache lay between her thighs.

She turned the cold water on for a moment, before splashing her face, and cupping her hands under the facet. She brought the water to her parched mouth, and drank greedily. Giving up on the cupping of water, Mikan turned her head, and opened her mouth underneath the cool water. It ran like silk down her throat.

"Take a shower before all the hot waters gone." Natsume said from behind her.

Mikan turned off the tap, and twisted around facing the raven haired teen. "What about you?" Mikan felt loads better.

Natsume shrugged, "I'll take one with you."

Mikan gasped, and skittered backwards into the counter top. "W—what?"

Natsume raised a brow slightly, "What? I've already seen you naked. It's not that big of a deal." Natsume coolly strode to the shower, and stuck his hand in between the curtains. He turned on the hot water, and looked at Mikan expectantly. Only then did she realize that both of them were completely nude. Mikan wanted to protest, but she wanted to scrub the smell of sex off of her.

So Mikan reluctantly got into the shower with her worst enemy. Let me say, that was the most awkward shower in her entire life.

**~.~.~**

The two got to class before first bell rung. Hotaru was sitting in her desk, face blank. Ruka was in the back, head hung, and a light blush adorned his cheeks. Permy's face was stained with red, and Kokoro had a pretty satisfied look on his smiling face. Kitsuneme was hiding in a corner in the air.

Natsume growled from beside Mikan, his black sun glasses covering his blood-shot eyes. Mikan wished she thought of that. So she stood there with a rumpled uniform, blood-shot eyes and wet hair cascading down her back.

Mikan stalked away from Natsume and sat down beside Hotaru.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Mikan asked. Hotaru had left the party earlier then Mikan and Natsume had.

Hotaru turned her head slowly, face passive, "My room. I was getting bored with drinking."

Mikan nodded thoughtfully, and didn't say anymore. She didn't feel like talking with Hotaru right now.

A flash of concern flickered across Hotaru's face, "What did you do?"

Mikan didn't answer, but mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Hotaru nodded, changing her attention back to the board.

Ten minutes later, Narumi-sensei waltzed in, wearing a bright purple dress shirt and black dress pants. A shine in his eyes meant he knew exactly what happened last night.

"Well, students, did you have fun last night?" Narumi-sensei asked casually, smiling brightly.

A coarse of yes answered Narumi-sensei's question.

"Well, Sumire, did you enjoy yourself?"

Her face darkened, so red she reminded you of a rotting tomato. "Y—yes."

Narumi-sensei's eyes passed over the blushing faces of the class. His violet eyes paused on Natsume for a moment, before moving on. Then he finally stopped on Mikan.

"Mikan. . . Did you use protection?" The class burst out laughing, except for Ruka, Hotaru, Natsume and Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened at her sensei's words, and her face lit up a crimson red.

"I—I don't know." She managed, barely containing her embarrassment.

Narumi-sensei nodded slowly, and then said, "Well, Fukutan will take over. Good-bye!" His sickly sweet voice hung in the thick, tension filled air as Fukutan shuffled into the room.

With a few harsh words from Kokoro, Fukutan burst into tears and ran from the classroom. No one however laughed.

As soon as the door shut behind Fukutan, Natsume was on his feet with a flame in his hand. He stalked towards Kitsuneme and glared at him menacingly. Kitsuneme momentarily forgot he could fly, and shrunk into his seat.

No body moved.

Then Mikan, remembered how to use her body, shot up in her seat and yelled, "Natsume! Stop!" His hand stopped just before the flame stroked Kitsuneme's face. He sighed with relief and forced himself to fly into the air out of Natsume's reach.

Natsume growled, extinguished the flame and a stormed to the door flanked by Ruka. He faltered at the door, and shifted his head to look Mikan in the eye.

"You're boobs have grown in these past few years. After six years, they're finally an acceptable size." Then he and Ruka were gone.

Mikan's face burned, and she sub-consciously crossed her arms over her chest. She was a 32 C, so she didn't see what the big deal was. If she tried, she could fit into a 34 B, so there was no difference.

"I can't believe that jerk." Mikan muttered, face still flaming.

No one said anything, much to Mikan's relief. Then a moment's thought occurred to her, which had nothing to do with the situation. Why was Narumi-sensei her homeroom teacher, when she was in high school? Never mind that. Get back to the topic at hand.

Hell, life was going to be majorly awkward now. All because Kitsuneme brought the beer in.

**~.~.~**

"What is wrong with me?" Mikan wondered aloud, after she had finished throwing up her dinner.

Hotaru cornered her after she came out of the bathroom and guzzled some mint mouthwash.

"Mikan, it's been two months. You should go to the school doctor. You're still throwing your guts up." Mikan sighed, knowing Hotaru was right.

"Fine. But you have to come with me."

Hotaru held out her hand, "Twenty rabbits please."

"What?" Mikan demanded, "You want money to go to the hospital with me, when you suggested it?"

"Twenty _five_ rabbits." Mikan sighed noisily, and dug in her skirt pocket, and pulled out her twenty five rabbits. She was a three star now like Hotaru, on her way to be special. _Stupid greedy Hotaru._

She slapped the cash into Hotaru's waiting palm, and the two best friends left for the hospital wing.

**~.~.~**

The lady at the desk eyed the two friends, "How may I help you?" Her voice was sweet, and she was in her mid-thirties, with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Um, I need to see a doctor. I'm not feeling great, throwing up every day. I crave oranges, which is so weird." Mikan admitted, twirling her hair around her finger.

Sympathy was written all over her face. She took in the brown skirts, and knew these girls were high schoolers. "Just a moment."

And quicker then Mikan could utter a single thanks, she was whisked away by a doctor to the examination room.

After twenty minutes, her doctor had diagnosed the problem.

"So you've had irregular eating patterns? And you've been throwing up a lot, yes?" Mikan nodded, wondering what he was getting at.

He cleared his throat, clearly not comfortable with what he was going to have to say. "When was the last time you were. . . Sexually active?"

Mikan chocked on air, "T—two months!"

Her doctor swallowed the lump in his throat, "Miss. Sakura, according to the tests, and all that you've told me, I can confirm your condition."

Mikan breathed a sigh of relief. It had to be good news, right? "Well?" She prompted, "What is it?"

"Miss. Sakura, you have to remain calm." He cautioned, sea-green eyes filled with concern.

Confusion was the expression on Mikan's face. "What?"

"Miss. Sakura," He began, trying to work up the courage to tell her, "You're pregnant."

**Haha, you already knew that. It said it in the summary. So, it wasn't much of a surprise. Ahaha, don't ask how Kitsuneme snuck in the beer, or why Narumi was their teacher. It just had to be that way for things to work. Aww, I left out Tsubasa. He was only mentioned. Don't worry Tsubasa fan-girls, he will come in sooner or later. Did anyone else laugh at the lap dance thing? I sure know I did. So, um, please review and I'll see you again in the next chapter.**

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- If you haven't figured out already, their six-teen. ** **  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two of Un-Intentional! Yay! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~.~.~**

_"Miss. Sakura," He began, trying to work up the courage to tell her, "You're pregnant."_

Dizziness filled Mikan's head. She swayed on her feet. She was pregnant. With Natsume's baby. This is why Narumi-sensei asked her if she used protection. Obviously, they didn't.

Her doctor gripped her forearm, steadying her.

"I—I'm pregnant?" She whispered, pressing her clammy hand to her forehead.

"Yes." He answered her.

Mikan jerked out of his grasp and bolted to the bathroom. She fell to her knees next to the toilet and vomited. _Oh, god, I'm pregnant?_ Mikan's mind whirled. _With Natsume's baby. . . _

"Miss. Sakura, you're friend is here." The door opened, and Mikan felt her loose hair be pulled back. Hotaru didn't say a thing. She just held Mikan's hair.

Finally, the bile stopped, and fell back on her heels. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Here," Hotaru started, passing Mikan a piece of gum, "Chew it. It's an invention I made, to basically brush your teeth. It guarantees fresh breath." Mikan gratefully accepted the gum and popped it into her mouth, feeling the burst of freshness.

Hotaru gripped Mikan's forearm and pulled her to her feet.

They left the bathroom in silence, meeting back with the doctor.

"Come back in a week, well have a sonogram to check on the baby." He handed Mikan a slip of paper.

"But, I thought the academy would have me abort!" Mikan blurted, and then slapped her hands over her mouth.

The doctor stared at her for a long moment, and then burst out laughing. "No, no, the academy would never do such a thing! Knowing you, with your Nullification, Steal and Insertion alice, your child will have his or her alice at birth. So, we kept it with us. If not, we'll send it home to your grandfather and bring it back after it comes into its alice." Mikan gulped, but nodded. "By the way, who's the father?" Mikan's mouth went dry. All moister dissipated from her lips and she looked at the doctor with huge brown eyes.

"Ah, you don't want to tell him, do you?" Mikan shook her head vigorously.

"I don't think I can. H—he won't want to be involved." Mikan muttered, rubbing her arm. She added silently, _I don't want him to be involved._

"Can you at least tell me who it is? That way we can determine what complications it may have.

"C—complications?" Mikan's eyes widened. _Complications?_ _What is he talking about?_

"Well, if I knew what alice its father had, I could guess which alice type it had. Although, it's just a guess, so I could either being 100% right or 100% wrong." He smiled thinly, and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh," Mikan croaked, "I—it's Hyuuga Natsume." If the situation wasn't so serious, Mikan would have burst out laughing. The doctors sea-green eyes were wide, like a fish seeing a shark, and his mouth almost touched the ground.

Hotaru made a sound, so Mikan assumed she knew who it was from the start. Obviously.

"H—Hyuuga N—Natsume?" The doctor stuttered, still gaping at the pregnant six-teen year old.

"Yes." She whispered, not wanting to continue speaking.

"Well," The doctor said, composing himself, "I think you should tell him, and if he doesn't want anything to do with the child, he won't have to. I believe you'd feel a lot better if you told the young Hyuuga."

Mikan nodded, "I might. But, what if he doesn't want to be a part of its life? Will I have to raise it by myself?"

"Baka, have you forgotten I'm here?" Hotaru refrained from smacking Mikan with her deer hoof.

"N—no."

"Well, if pyro-boy won't help, I'll help." Mikan couldn't help but feel slightly surprised by Hotaru's declaration.

"Thank you." Mikan hesitantly hugged Hotaru. Hotaru hugged back, and finally, Mikan could hold it in any longer. Mikan sobbed, and for once, Hotaru didn't comment on how it'll affect her looks.

The doctor cleared his throat, "Right, be back here in three weeks for a checkup. I look forward to taking care of you."

"What's your name again?" Mikan asked through her tears.

He sweat-dropped and said, "Doctor Akiki Sayuri."

Mikan nodded, "Thanks again." The two best friends left the examination room, with Mikan still sniffling and Hotaru sighing.

**~.~.~**

"Mika-chan! Are you okay?" Yuu asked worriedly, once Mikan and Hotaru entered the classroom.

Mikan paled, but managed to say, "I'm fine."

Yuu nodded, not completely believing her, but he let it go. Permy came up to Mikan and looked her in the eyes.

Her green eyes narrowed, "You're not fine! You're keeping something from us!"

Yuu sweat-dropped, "Sumire-chan."

"What? We deserve to know the truth!" Permy whined, stomping back to her seat. Kokoro muttered something and she blushed.

Mikan shook her head and went to her seat. She sat down and locked her eyes on the board.

Then she met the eyes of Hyuuga Natsume, who had walked in front of her. Actually, he was right in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked, tone chipped. Oh yes, her pregnancy was affecting her.

He glowered at her, "What's the secret, Polka?" Natsume leaned closer, till their noses touched. The class was silent, and out of the corner of Mikan's eye, she saw Permy having a spazz attack.

"I'm not going to tell you." She spat, sitting back in her seat. Mikan crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window. She heard Natsume growl. Natsume reached out and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell. Me. Now." Natsume snarled, eyes flaming.

"Why do you care?" Mikan's voice faltered. Right now, Mikan felt compelled to tell him the truth.

Natsume didn't say anything, but she could see the anger dissipating in his eyes.

"I'll tell you," Mikan gave in, and Hotaru sighed disapprovingly, "In the hall." The class groaned, and Natsume nodded.

At the door, Mikan turned back and looked at Hotaru, "He has a right to know." Hotaru nodded, and they left the class.

As Mikan shut the door, Natsume said, "Okay, tell me."

Mikan gulped, and faced Natsume. "I—I'm pregnant." Natsume's eyes widened in shock, and she added, "With your baby."

Silence. Mikan closed her eyes waiting for the worst to happen.

Natsume muttered something, and Mikan opened her eyes.

"What?" She asked, gnawing on her lower lip.

Natsume growled out a string of curses. "I said, 'I'll help you.'"

Mikan didn't think her eyes could get any bigger.

**Well. . . That was fun. Another cliff hanger! Hahaha. So, uh, please review and I look forward to seeing you again.**

**~Emerald~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! Yay! Wow. . . I need a chill pill. Seriously. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~.~.~**

_Natsume growled out a string of curses. "I said, 'I'll help you.'"_

_ Mikan didn't think her eyes could get any bigger._

"Y—you will?" She sputtered. Natsume's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

"_What_?" He snarled, "Made you think I wouldn't? It is my kid."

Mikan felt slightly embarrassed, "Well, I mean, you're just you! I didn't think you'd care!" She twirled her thumbs behind her, blushing furiously.

"What the hell do you mean by that, bitch?" Natsume grabbed her forearm, and forced her against the door. She slammed into the door, and squeaked in surprise. The impact knocked the air out of her, and before she could regain it, Natsume had his arm pressed against her neck, with his other hand on the door by her head.

"N—Natsume! C—an't brea—th!" She gasped out, and Natsume reluctantly moved his arm and put it next to her head.

"I will take care of my child. It was my fault it's even going to be born. I won't let you screw up and kill it." Natsume was perilously close to Mikan. So close, their breaths mingled. Natsume was practically bent over, just so he could look her in the eye.

However, the closeness didn't bother Mikan. It was the insensitive comment about her killing the un-born child. "You bastard! How dare you! I would _not_ in any way kill my child! I can't believe you, you spiteful jerk!"

Their noses touched, "You want a bet? If you don't kill it, I'll give you 1000 rabbits."

Mikan scoffed, and crossed her arms, not bothering to attempt to push him away, "I don't want your money, stupid. I just want to you admit I won't kill it."

Their lips brushed, and this time, Mikan's breath caught in her throat. "Not. Going. To. Happen. However, Polka, if you keep it alive, I'll consider being slightly nicer to you."

Mikan's breathing increased, and her lips parted. Her cheeks ablaze in a dark blush. Natsume's tongue snaked out, and licked her lower lip. Mikan shuddered in anticipation. Then, he pulled away, snickering at her, and he was gone, walking off down the halls.

Mikan pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, biting back insulting things to scream at Natsume. Her heart pounded against her rib-cage, and she turned around, wobbling back into the class, legs shaking like crazy.

"Mikan! You're face is all flushed! Are you sick?" Yuu asked, running up to the girl and pressed his cold hand to her forehead.

"N—no, I'm fine!" Mikan dropped her clammy hand before he could notice, and swiftly returned to her seat. Yuu nodded, not believing her at all, but let her get away with it.

"Where's Natsume?" Ruka-pyon asked, clutching the bunny tighter.

"He left. I don't know where though." Mikan replied, and gave Ruka-pyon a pointed look, clearly meaning, 'go away.'

Ruka-pyon nodded, and ambled out, following Natsume. Mikan had no doubt Natsume would tell him. Just thinking about Natsume made her blood boil.

"'Stupid Natsume! Saying such jerkish things to me! To the mother of his baby!'" Koko said out loud, telling the class Mikan's thoughts.

"Irk." Mikan was caught.

"What does he mean by, the mother of his children?" Permy demanded, smacking the hardwood.

"Um. . . Bye!" Mikan was up and bolting out of the classroom, with all of her classmate's chasing her. "Stop following me!" She yelled, when a wall of flames erupted from behind her. Mikan skittered to a stop, and so did the rest of the class. Where was Natsume?

"Natsume-kun? Stop the flames! We need to know what Sakura-san is hiding!" Permy yelled, but the flames stayed. Hotaru flew over them, still using the swan scooter.

Finally, the flames sub-sided, and Hotaru pulled Mikan onto the back of the bird. Hotaru flew the both of them to Central.

They entered Alice café, and sat in a back corner.

"How did that happen? Natsume wasn't even there." Mikan stated, staring at the neon blue table top.

Hotaru rolled her beautiful violet eyes, and gazing out the window. The doors opened, and Mikan's head snapped up.

A nine year old Youichi walked in and immediately spotted Mikan. He made a bee-line for her and Hotaru's table, and sat down next to Mikan.

"Hi." Her voice cracked. She hadn't seen him in such a long time. "I missed you."

He didn't say anything, but hugged her and dug his face in the crook of her neck. Mikan hugged him back, just as tight. All and all, Mikan loved Youichi like a son. Hotaru glanced at her, slightly amused at the sight.

"Me too." He said after awhile, and pulled back.

They lapsed into silence. Mikan held hands with Youichi.

Then, Natsume and Ruka-pyon entered the building heading straight for Mikan's table.

"Nii-chan!" Youichi said, slightly surprised.

"I told Ruka. I assumed you told Hotaru. Now, I'll tell Youichi." Natsume didn't give Mikan to reply, "Youichi, Mikan is pregnant. It's my fault. So, I'm the father of Mikan's baby." Wow, he was blunt.

Youichi hand tightened on Mikan's. Then, he sighed, and fell back into the cushions, losing his grip on Mikan's hand, but still held it.

"Oh, um, Natsume, thanks." Mikan said quietly.

Natsume stared at her incredulously, "For what? Getting you pregnant? By the way, I would have thought they'd make you abort."

"What? No! The doctor said because of my alice, it would be a horrible idea to abort. I don't want to abort it! And I meant saving me from our class who was out to kill."

He cocked his head to the side, clearing confused.

"Well, you did create the fire wall, right?" Mikan stuttered.

"No, I didn't." He said flatly, "Why would I?"

"Because I'm carrying your demon spawn! If you didn't, who did?" She questioned, ignoring the dark scowl from Natsume.

Hotaru sighed, fed up with their stupidity, "You did, Mikan. You taped into the baby's power." Natsume and Mikan gaped at Hotaru.

"I did? So my baby's got the fire alice? Oh, no!" Mikan cried, dropping Youichi's hand, and sobbed on the table.

"What's wrong with my alice?" Natsume snarled, and Ruka-pyon patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Mikan lifted her head, eyes filled with tears, even having them stream down her face, "Nothing! But you have, you know! _That_ type! What if my baby does too?"

"Our baby." Natsume corrected thinly, "It's our baby Polka."

"Fine, whatever. Will you let the Polka dot thing go?" She sighed exasperatedly.

"Never."

Mikan shook her head. Then she let out a strangled sob, "I have to tell Tsubasa-senpai!"

"No!" Natsume sneered under his breath.

"Tell me what?" Tsubasa asked, holding a cup of coffee to his lips.

**You must be thinking, 'C'mon Emerald! Stop leaving me with cliffies!' Too bad! I like my cliffies! Did anyone seem O.O.C? I hope not. . . Review! :D**

**~Emerald~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! What do I have to say? Nothing. . . Nothing at all. So, enjoy that. **

**Disclaimer: Whatever gave you the idea I did! I do NOT own Gakuen Alice. Hell, I might not even own the plot. . . **

**~.~.~**

_Mikan shook her head. Then she let out a strangled sob, "I have to tell Tsubasa-senpai!" _

_ "No!" Natsume sneered under his breath._

_ "Tell me what?" Tsubasa asked, holding a cup of coffee to his lips._

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan cried, wriggling out of her seat, basically climbing over Youichi and she threw her arms around the older man.

"What's wrong?" Tsubasa put his coffee cup down in front of Hotaru and hugged her.

Mikan pointed at a fuming Natsume, while she had her face pressed against Tsubasa chest, "This idiot got me pregnant!"

Tsubasa hold on Mikan tightened, "Is that so?" A glaring contest started up between Tsubasa and Natsume.

"Natsume. . ." Ruka-pyon muttered, indicating something. Natsume glanced back, throwing away the glaring contest. He nodded.

"Polka. . . Don't tell anyone else."

Mikan pulled back from Tsubasa, "No! I have to tell Narumi-sensei!"

Natsume glared at her, "Do. Not. Tell. Anyone. Else." Mikan crossed her arms defiantly.

"I'm. Telling. Narumi. Sensei." Neither would back down.

Hotaru sighed, obviously bored, "Hyuuga, she's telling. Deal with it." Natsume shot a deadly glare in her direction, before storming off with Ruka-Pyon following wearily. Mikan noted quickly that Ruka-Pyon could not look Hotaru in the face.

Mikan slid her hand into Tsubasa, "Can you come with us?" Tsubasa nodded, and Youichi took Mikan's other hand. Hotaru trailed them, on her swan.

**~.~.~**

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan burst into tears and bolted into Narumi's arms.

"Mikan-chan! What's wrong?" Narumi patted her back, and the rest of Mikan's crew hung in the background.

"Natsume the jerk got me pregnant!" She sobbed, hugging her sensei tighter.

Narumi didn't say anything, but he did feel bad for Mikan.

**~.~.~**

"No! You are not coming with me!" She whined, although Natsume ignored her and kept walking. Mikan was reffering to her check up, that she planned a few weeks ago. (Remember that?)

"I have a right to go." Was all he said.

"No! I don't want you there!" Mikan spread her arms out in front of the door.

Natsume gave her the look, and he pushed past her.

"Oh! Natsume-kun! I didn't expect you to be here!" The nurse said, flustered.

Mikan felt her blood boil, and she grabbed Natsume's arm, "He's here with me. Natsume was the one who got me pregnant." The women paled.

"Oi! Get off! I don't like clingy woman."

The nurse led them to a room, "Dr. Sayuri will be here any minute."

Mikan pulled herself up onto the table, next to the sonogram machine. Mikan fidgeted, while Natsume found it upon himself to check out the posters.

"So, you're going to get fat." Natsume stated, jabbing a picture of a pregnant lady, "Really, really fat. I won't find you attractive anymore."

Ruled by her pride, she said, "You're the one who got me pregnant. It's your fault!"

The door opened, and Dr. Sayuri popped in, "Mikan! How are you?"

"Fine." She answered stiffly, and Natsume sat in the seat next to Mikan. He cleared his throat, and the doctor glanced at him sheepishly.

"Ah, right, Natsume, um. . . How are you?" The doctor was clearly intimidated by the six-teen year old.

"Alright. Now get this over with. I have things to do."

"I said you didn't have to be here!" Mikan protested, but Natsume shushed her.

The doctor sweat dropped, "Okay then. Do we want to know the sex?"

Mikan glanced at Natsume, and she barley caught the nod.

"We can find that out already?" She gaped, and Sayuri nodded.

"Yes, we want to know." Natsume snapped, cracking his fingers.

Mikan flinched, "Don't do that!"

"You two don't seem like a very loving couple." Two deadly looks from the six-teen year olds was enough to put Sayuri in a shock coma. "Ah, sorry." Sayuri pulled up Mikan's shirt and she blushed. The dark look from Natsume could spew poison.

"What are you doing?" She squealed, and Sayuri spread the blue jell over her small baby bump.

"Well, first we find out how the baby is doing. Check the heart beat. Nothing serious. Then, we can find the gender by moving the wand around." The doctor muttered something and jotted it down with his free hand.

"So?" Natsume questioned impatiently, "Boy or girl?"

"Just a minute." Dr. Sayuri murmured. Mikan stayed quiet, fascinated by her black and white baby. "It's a. . . Boy!"

Mikan felt her lips pull into a soft smile. A boy. Even if this child was with her worst enemy, Mikan already loved him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Mikan swore she saw a small smile on Natsume's face. As soon as she saw it, it was gone.

"Um," Mikan began quietly, "Can we have two copies? One for me, and one for Natsume?" Dr. Sayuri nodded, and printed off two copies, and handed on to both Mikan and Natsume.

"Come back in three weeks. We'll have another check up, alright? Make the appointment with the nurse." Dr. Sayuri wiped the jell off of Mikan's stomach, and she muttered something under her breath.

Mikan slid off the table, and stared at her baby all the way to the front desk. "Dr. Sayuri told me to plan my next appointment for three weeks. Okay?" Mikan couldn't pry her eyes from the picture.

"Okay. Oh, Dr. Sayuri said these were for you. Pre-natal vitamins. Take them twice a day, okay?"

Mikan nodded, and accepted the pill bottle.

"Oh, your friend left already." The nurse said, referring to Natsume.

"He's the father of my baby. Get it straight." Mikan glared at her for a moment, before storming off in search of Hotaru. What she found was not what she expected.

**~.~.~**

Taking a right, she was getting closer to the classroom. Until she heard a noise from her right. _What is that? It sounds like someone's coughing or something._

Mikan followed her ears to the source of the noise.

He was bent over, coughing up a mountain of blood. His black bangs covered his face.

"Um. . . Are you okay?" Mikan hesitantly walked closer, un-sure of who she was dealing with.

Shakily, he lifted his head, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. With one hand, he wiped it away, with the other supporting his weight.

Mikan gaped at him, un-able to comprehend who she was staring at.

And for a brief moment, she saw a flicker of fear in his crimson eyes.

"Natsume!" She cried out, right before he collapsed into his pool of blood.

**Oh, jeez, I'm horrible. Another cliff hanger. I'm such a bitch. Sorry if the beginning was rushed, but I wanted to get to this part, **_**so**_** bad. Review!**

**~Emerald~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! Chapter five! Finding out what's going to happen just read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~.~.~**

Five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes. The clock stalled, and Mikan moaned into her hand. How long was it going to take for them to figure out what was wrong with him! A small voice in the back of Mikan's head made her sick with grief. She shook the thought away. It wasn't possible.

Wait, why did she care? It was Hyuuga Natsume for crying out loud! Her worst nightmare! Still, she felt a twinge of sympathy.

A doctor came out, and gave Mikan a small smile. She jumped to her feet, "Natsume! Is he okay?"

The doctor hesitated, "Well. . . He's stable, but he's still out."

"Still. . . Out? What's wrong with him?" Mikan burst into tears. Damn hormones.

"Natsume-sama has the type four alice. Every time he uses it, he loses part of his life. Natsume-sama is six-teen, and I predict, since he uses it so frequently, he has maybe seven years tops to live. But at this rate, it may only be four. Natsume-sama must stop using his alice, if he wants to live." Mikan's sobs increased in volume.

"W—what if I used my nullification alice?" Mikan screamed through her tears, pleading.

He shook his head, "It won't work anymore. His alice is so defined and trained, that your alice couldn't control it. And in your. . . Condition, your alice is un-stable. Even if you tried, you could end up doing something much worse to Natsume-sama then help him."

"Can I at least see him?" She asked quietly, wiping her tears.

The doctor nodded, "Yes. Follow me." He led her down a quiet hallway, and opened the door.

Natsume lay on a bed, with one of those breathing machines. And IV was hooked up as well, and the life monitor device was beeping.

Mikan sat in the chair next to the comatose boy, and held back her tears by biting her lip. The doctor silently closed the door behind them.

Mikan un-consciously grabbed Natsume's hand. "I'm so worried about you. When I saw you coughing up the blood, my heart stopped. I thought you were dying. And it scared me. The doctor told me that you have roughly four years left to live if you keep using your alice like this. If you stop, he said it'll be roughly seven then. But, I can't imagine life without Natsume. No one can." She swallowed the lump in her throat, with hot tears spilling down her cheeks.

Mikan didn't feel his hand tighten around hers. "I want to name him Ryuu. You know it means dragon, but, with a name like that, I think he'll be strong, just like his father. I want that strength to help him though the hard times. I mean, you'll be gone before he's old enough to appreciate who you are. Who you were. You're brave, Natsume. You're brave, kind—in your own way—and you protect the ones you love. I want Ryuu to be like that too." Mikan blinked back the rest of her tears, and sighed, placing a hand on her small baby bump.

"Ugly, stop crying, you're annoying." Mikan's eyes widened, and she jerked her hand back.

"W—what did you hear?" She demanded, blushing furiously.

He smirked weakly at her from behind the breathing machine. "Every word of it. I think it's sweet you think I'll die in four to seven years. C'mon Polka, give me more credit. I won't die that easy."

"Argh! I cannot believe you!" Mikan cried, and stormed out of the room.

Natsume may have said he was fine, but on the inside, he was scared. Mikan's words truly terrified him. Four to seven years? That's all the time he had left? All the time he had for his son? Hyuuga Ryuu. It had a nice ring to it. Natsume had to give her credit for coming up with that on her own.

"Me too," He whispered, "I want to name him Ryuu too." He paused, and added an afterthought without thinking, "I can't imagine life without you, either, Mikan."

**~(~)~**

"I can't believe that conceited bastard! After I cried at his bedside! After I named his child! He does THAT to me!" Mikan ranted, pacing in front of Hotaru. Hotaru rolled her eyes at the over dramatic Mikan.

"You do realize we learned that people who are comatose can still hear, right? If you didn't want him to know those things, why tell him?"

Mikan's face flashed red, "I kind of forgot. But that's beside the point!"

"What did you name your son. You never mentioned it in you, '_I hate Natsume with a passion_' rage."

"Ryuu. Hyuuga Ryuu." Mikan said absently, thinking about the feeling of Natsume's hand against hers.

"I don't like it. Name him Akako. It sounds better." Hotaru responded, a cool disgust in her tone.

Mikan shook her head, "No. He'll be Ryuu. My baby Ryuu. Nothing will change my mind. Nothing. At all. He has to be strong and brave for the day when Natsume. . ." Mikan gulped, "dies."

Hotaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch, "Dies? Since when does Natsume die?"

"Since he has the type four alice. The doctor said that he had four to seven years to live depending on how much he uses his alice. Oh Hotaru, I don't want that to happen!" Tears threatened to trickle down her cheeks.

Hotaru didn't say anything, but she did feel bad for Mikan.

Mikan touched her stomach, and closed her eyes, imagining her baby. He was to have raven black hair, and crimson red eyes, just like Natsume. No interference from her. He had to look exactly like his father. Maybe she was clinging to this dream a little too tightly. If Ryuu looked like Natsume, she would feel like she hadn't lost him when he dies. Is that wrong? To want your child to look like his deceased father?

Mikan didn't think so. But still, it was her wish. She hoped it happened. And for a wish that couldn't be granted, Mikan wished for Natsume to live. To live so he could raise his son. To live so he could be there. For Ruka and her. Mikan wanted Natsume to be there for her. She _needed _him.

And she yearned for him to _need _her too.

**Well, this was a sad chapter. . . Aww, Natsume! No, I don't think Natsume was o.c.c. Everyone is scared of death, and hearing it from the women you love isn't the best way to go. Oh, sorry, Natsume doesn't love Mikan yet. Oops. Oh well, we all knew it was going to happen. Sorry if updates are sketchy, I'm busy you know. So bare with me, and review!**

**~Emerald~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I finally got around to updating this. So, uh, please enjoy! This one is Natsume third person point of view, because everyone loves hearing his perspective. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Gakuen Alice. At all. **

**~.~.~**

Natsume was dispatched from the hospital a day later. He walked down the halls absent mindedly, running his hand along the length of the wall. Students rushed past him, their conversations something that didn't even faze him.

All he could focus on was Ryuu, and his possible demise in four to seven years. He still had to glower at the thought Polka actually believed he'd give up on life so easily. However, it didn't stop the idea of death to ebb at the dark corridors of his mind.

Could he truly leave his son, and the women who mothered his child?

Natsume scowled, and quickened his pace. He needed to stop the horrid thoughts of death. Like how he'd die. Would it be painful? Would it be—

"Natsume!" The sound of his best friend calling him snapped him out of his trance. He turned slightly, head cocked,

"Ruka, I see you've found me."

Ruka's face lit up with a smile, the small pink rabbit still forever in his arms. "I'm glad you're better, Natsume." His smile fell, as did his voice, "Actually, Sakura-san told me what the doctor said. Is it true? Four to seven years?"

Natsume mashed his teeth together. Forget that she was carrying his son. She was dead. What right did she have to tell Ruka?

His eyes narrowed, "Apparently. I wasn't there for the actual hearing. I heard it from Polka-dot."

Ruka nodded thoughtfully, "Is Polka-dot your term of endearment for Sakura-san?"

A light dusk of blush scattered across Natsume's face. Was it? He'd never given it much thought before. . . "No," He snorted, but wasn't sure himself.

"Okay. Let's get to class. Everyone's been worried." Ruka took off in the direction of the classroom, and Natsume followed.

They entered the room, all eyes transfixed on them.

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-kun!" Permy greeted. Natsume could tell she wanted to hug them, but the fierce look he was giving told her to keep her distance.

Natsume spotted Polka in her seat, eyes trained on the board in the front of the class. Her hands rested on the small baby bump. Her brown hair flowed down her shoulders, the plains of her face passive. She was caught up in herself and her thoughts, she looked like an angel.

Natsume shook his head, clearing the initial thought from his head. That was impossible. Polka could never be an angel. Only an irritation.

"Hey, ugly, stop being such a bore." He called out to her. She turned her hurt eyes in his direction. She didn't say anything, but Natsume knew he struck a cord. Was it intentional? Probably not.

She stood up, the legs of the chair scraping across the marble floors. Polka stormed past Natsume, not even sparing a look at him.

Natsume felt despicable. But he kept his face unreceptive. He turned on his heel and pursued the upset brunette.

He didn't plan on hurting her feelings. He was just being himself. A jerk.

Natsume found her curled up into a ball at the end of the corridor. Her face was between her knees, and he heard hiccupping noises. He'd made her cry. His heart ached.

Natsume knelt in front of her, and touched her exposed hand.

"Mikan. . ." He whispered, voice full of regret.

She pulled her head from her knees, tears streaking down her face. "Am I really ugly, Natsume?"

Natsume shook his head, "No, Mikan, you're not. If anything, I think your gorgeous. So, I'm sorry." Natsume's head spun. Was he seriously telling her this?

Mikan's lower lip shook, "Do you really mean that, Natsume?"

"Of course." And he held her. He held her to him, letting his strong frame protect her from the cruel words he'd just spewed. At first she was unresponsive, but then her arms wrapped around him like a safety net. Mikan's tears soaked into the jacket of his uniform.

And Natsume let them. He rubbed Mikan's back, and pressed her close to him.

"Natsume, please don't die! I need you! Please!" She sobbed, and clutched the fabric of his jacket.

"I won't. I promise." Natsume kissed the top of her head, and allowed Mikan to cry out her troubles. But, Natsume couldn't stop thinking about his promise. Could he honestly keep it, when he knew he was dying from the start? And especially if Mikan or Ryuu needed protection. How could he protect them if his alice could kill him? Would it be worth it to save them, only to leave them? Natsume knew the answer. It would be worth it. But it wouldn't be fair.

Natsume swore to himself, not to use his alice until it was of use, to protect Mikan or Ryuu or both.

**~.~.~**

Her ruby lips curled into a sneer. The sight of the two teenagers locked in an embrace was enough to bring bile up her mouth.

The communication device buzzed in her ear. Silently, she pressed the button, and muttered, "Yes?"

White noise followed, before his voice, "Report back immediately. We have to discuss something important."

She clicked the device off, and swiftly made her way back to his office.

She knocked on the door thrice. Once granted permission, she checked both ways, and slipped into the room that smelt like peppermint tea.

Stiffly, the women made her way to the middle of the room, and knelt, spreading the dress around her in a flattering manner.

"Reporting back on the case, boss." Her voice flowed out like honey. With her head bowed, she waited his response.

"I know." Replied her boss, his tone dark, "How far along is she?"

"Roughly three months, sir."

He tapped his fingers on the desk top. It's mahogany surface gleamed.

"I see. Six months to prepare."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? I mean no disrespect, sir, but he could come after us." A moment of silence before his booming laugh filled the air.

"He won't have an ounce of strength left when I'm finished with him. Now, my love, rise. We have much to plan."

The women stood, a sadistic grin planted on her lips, "Anything for you, my love." She walked to his desk, and reached out to him. "Anything."

He purred, "The Hyuuga child will be ours. Just you watch." Her laugh filled the air, evil and vicious one at that. His dark eyes watched her, but one thought hung in the air. Revenge.

**Well, how was that? Now we all know good stories have a villain. So who do you think this devious bastard is? He may, or may not be who you expected. If you want a major brain killer, say so, if not, I'll make it who I originally planned. But I may use the brain killer. Be warned. So, review!**

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- For those who don't know, I've posted chapter 6 of My Sexy New Math Teacher. Check it out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, last chapter was slightly depressing. . . And who is dying to know who the 'revengers' are? Because I'm using the brain fuck, and NO ones been right. XD wow, I'm so special to keep a secret villain. Or villains. At first, yes I was going to use ESP and Luna, then, I changed my mind. Hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. If I did, would I really need to be on Fanfic?**

**~.~.~**

It had been a week since the incident in the hall, and Mikan still hadn't known what to make of it. Natsume hugged her, and made a promise to her. That promise still sent butterflies to the pit of her stomach every time she thought of the tender way he'd held her. Mikan wished he would again. Wait. Stop. He's suppose to be your enemy Mikan! Her insides scolded, but her heart interjected. Stop denying how you feel. You love the poor boy.

That's when it hit Mikan. The full impact of her heart. Her true feelings. The reason she blushed when he came near her, the reason she wanted him to hold her. Mikan _loved_ Natsume.

Her heart sped up. And. . . Nausea hit her like a rolling wave.

"Ugh, sensei, can I please go to the bathroom?" She asked after her hand shot up into the air. Jin-Jin, noticing her sickly green face, nodded, and let the girl stumble out of the class.

Mikan's feet carried her to the rest room. She couldn't think. The nausea was building. Not much time.

Within a minute, Mikan found herself bent over a toilet, vomiting up the contents of her stomach.

"Mikan-chan?" Mikan heard from the other side of the stall. The toilet filled up with the putrid smell of bile. Her hands clenched the sides of the used to be pristine white toilet, almost painfully.

"Misaki-sempai." She moaned, and Misaki pushed open the yellowish stall door. Her pink eyes widened, as she caught sight of the girl on the floor.

"Mikan-chan! You—!" Misaki bowed, and caught the wisps of Mikan's light chestnut hair, holding it back as a second round of puking came.

Tears streamed down Mikan's cheeks. Her throat ached, and she now felt the next thing that would come up would be her lung.

Misaki rubbed her forehead and muttered comforting words.

Soon, the vomiting ended, Mikan sat back on her heels, wiping at her mouth. She whimpered, tears still flowing heavily down her flushed cheeks.

Misaki reached over Mikan's head and flushed the toilet. She gripped Mikan's elbow, and helped her up.

"Arigato." Mikan muttered, and shuffled to the sinks. She dried the tears and slashed her face with cold water. Mikan popped a piece of Hotaru's breath freshening gum into the caverns of her mouth.

Misaki leaned against the counter, "Are you feeling better?" The mirror behind her showed off the back of her gorgeous pink hair.

Mikan stared at her sempai. Did she tell the truth? Or would she lie? Mikan didn't want to lie, at all. So she simply said, "Pregnancy."

Shook registered over Misaki's face, her pink eyes wide, "Pregnant?"

Mikan's smile was faint. She didn't know what to say. Her reflection stared back at her. A girl with long, light chestnut colored hair, with puffy red eyes, originally hazel. Her cheeks were flushed, but the rest of her complexion was washed out and pale. She looked like a sick little girl who's lost all hope.

"Thank you for the help, Misaki-sempai. I have to go though. Doctor's appointment." Misaki nodded, and Mikan exited the bathroom.

She bit her lip to prevent the sobs she felt build up. She just lied to Misaki. Why? Her doctor's appointment was next week. So, again, why? _Misaki's done nothing but help me. _Mikan thought, almost bitterly.

Shortly, Mikan collapsed on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't seen Natsume since the revolution of her feelings for him. She didn't really want to see him, in all honesty.

That was until she caught sight of a small piece of parchment. It stuck out from under her old ribbon. Hesitantly, almost in a haze, Mikan's fingers unfolded the paper.

The words stole her breath. Scrawled in a print she hadn't seen before was a note:

Mikan,

Before you get too attached to your precious son and precious Hyuuga, just know, we're watching you. We know all of your secrets. We know what you and Hyuuga did. And it's not involving your baby. We know what you really did. I want your baby. I will have him. So, before you ever watch your son grow up, he'll be mine. Snatched away. Because you deserve it after what you did.

After all, revenge is a bitch.

It was left un-signed. Mikan felt her heart clench, and she felt like someone stabbed her in the stomach. She couldn't breathe. Mikan felt faint. No one was suppose to know! Ever! So how come they knew! Unless they were there. The soft milky paper crumpled into her fist, as she collapsed backwards.

_Ryuu. Natsume. I love you. I'm sorry._

**~.~.~**

Mikan awoke, with a splitting headache. She wasn't sure where she was. Disoriented, Mikan attempted to sit up, but found herself unable to do so.

With the pounding in her head, she lifted it, barely off the pillow, and saw Natsume. He was sleeping, head just below her baby bump, with his one hand resting lightly on her belly. The other, held her clenched fist, the one holding the dreaded words Mikan wished was just a dream.

The heart monitor next to Mikan beeped steadily.

"Natsume." Her voice was scratchy, leaving her feeling like she'd run a marathon. What was going on?

"Hn." Was his response. His eyelids fluttered, but otherwise remained closed. Mikan sighed, and tried to sooth her throbbing head pain.

Mikan closed her eyes, and she let go of the paper. She laced her hands together with Natsume's, letting the soft feel of his palms against hers. She never wanted this moment to end.

Mikan supposed she must have dozed off, because she awoke to sound of Natsume fuming.

"N—Natsume? What's wrong?" Mikan asked quietly, as Natsume's eyes flamed.

"What's wrong?" He roared, "How dare someone say that to you!" Natsume grabbed the top of the chair he had been sitting in, and launched it across the room.

Mikan flinched, and flames erupted in the palms of his right hand.

"Natsume!" She cried. He wasn't suppose to use his alice. Mikan found herself across the room in a matter of seconds, throwing herself into his arms.

The flames immediately vaporized as he wrapped his arms around her. Mikan gripped the back of his black t-shirt.

"It's okay! It won't ever happen. I promise." She muttered against him. Slowly, his heart beat slowed, and Mikan knew he was calmer. She felt his arms wrap around her. Mikan soaked him in, drawing comfort from the man she loved dearly. And now, she had a promise to keep with him, as did he.

**~(~)~**

They viewed the screen in contempt. The woman had her fingers clenched, with the nails digging into her skin. Boss glowered.

"That little bitch thinks she has everything figured out. The note wasn't even the start. I'm almost glad we have back up." Boss nearly snarled, as he clicked off the computer. The screen flashed white, before going black.

"Yes. Poor stupid little Mikan." She paused for a moment, "Shall I call him in to discuss the information further?"

Boss debated for a moment, "Yeah. Bring him in. I want to finalize the details."

She nodded, and pushed a button on the remote she had in the waist band of her skirt.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and ESP entered, scowling.

"What urgent business did you have with me?" He demanded, slamming the door.

Boss glared at him, "Shut up old man, or do you not want that Alice removed from inside you?" Boss was referring to the stone Mikan's mother had implanted him with.

ESP sighed, and said, "Right. Okay. What do you need?"

She grinned, lips stretching over her pearly white teeth, "We need to finish with the plan. As her due-day approaches, we'll need a way to get the baby."

ESP's face twisted into a dark thought, "I'll arrange a doctor, make it seem like it was an accident."

Boss shook his head, "No. That won't do. But arrange a doctor anyway. Couldn't hurt to have a plan B."

Then, ESP smirked, "Oh, I have an idea. You'll like this."

Ten minutes later, Boss was grinning, "Excellent. I see that you'll have everything ready by next week?"

"Of course." ESP backed out of the room, and she smiled.

"Everything is going according to plan." She kissed Boss, as thoughts of the Hyuuga child entered her mind.

He'll be ours. Soon.

**Mwhahaha! All of you who said ESP and Luna were wrong! (Well, not entirely, I mean, he is helping. He's just not the main dude. (evil dude that is)) That's right! I like being evil. Are you completely confused to who it is? Well, good, you should be. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I think maybe four? I don't know. I have a schedule posted for those who read my other works. So, review!**

**~Emerald~ **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, since this story is almost taking an eternity, I'm skipping a head a few months. Don't worry. She won't have her baby for a while. So. . . Um. . . What else was I going to say? Hmm. I don't know. Sorry. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Oh, and I don't own the song I kind of use in the chapter. That belongs to Changin' My Life.**

**~(~)~**

**Two Months Later. . . **

Mikan patted her obviously pregnant belly, smiling up at the clear blue sky. She was now in her fifth month of pregnancy, and experienced major mood swings. The wind rustled her hair, and knocked a pale pink Sakura flower from the tree above her, which landed on her head, unaware to the brunette. She hummed the tune to _New Future._

Then she muttered out the beginning lyrics, "_Tatta hitotsu, kawaranai momo zutto egaitete yume." _She paused for a moment, remembering the next verse, "_Ima no jibun wa dou utsuru no? Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni. Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara. Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni. Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku. Full moon wo sagashite. Let's sing a song." _(Don't forget, their Japanese, so the song is in Japanese.)

Mikan was interrupted by Natsume plucking the blossom off her head, and then took a whiff. She blushed, and demanded, "How much did you hear?"

Natsume chuckled, "Not much. Just the song." Mikan tucked her legs to her chest—as much as she could with her belly—and sighed.

"It's a nice day." She murmured. Natsume sat next to her, leaning against the cool bark.

"Hn." The wind toyed with their hair, and soon, Mikan began to feel drowsy.

She swayed, and ended up laying her head on Natsume's shoulder. He glanced down sharply, only to be greeted by her soft snore. He sighed, and gave a, _what can you do?_ Smile and leaned his head down on hers, deciding it was time for a nap.

**~(~)~**

A few hours later, Mikan had woken from her sleep, with Hotaru clicking insane amounts of pictures of them and Sumire pouting.

Blushing wildly, she shoved Natsume off her and jumped up.

"It's not what it looks like!" She cried, thrusting her hands out like nothing happened.

Natsume propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed the back of his head, "Oi, women, what was that for?"

Mikan glared over his head and said nothing. Then, she spotted Tsubasa and Misaki making their way over, hands clutched together.

"Tsubasa-senpai! Misaki-senpai!" Mikan squealed, and ran over as fast as a pregnant woman could. She hurled herself into Tsubasa's arms and grinned up at him.

"Mikan-chan!" He patted her head, eyes glittering. Misaki smiled, and bent down to mutter in Mikan's ear.

"The morning sickness has gone down, ne?" Misaki questioned, and Mikan nodded.

Mikan couldn't have been happier seeing Tsubasa and Misaki. She missed them so much.

"Onee-chan!" A completely familiar voice called, and Mikan looked up excitedly to see Youichi, someone she missed dearly.

"Youichi!" She nearly screamed, and squished him against her stomach.

"Oi!" Natsume roared, "Stop abusing my son!" Mikan blushed and pulled back.

"Gomen, Natsume." She said, almost pitifully. Natsume raised a brow.

"Hn. We have a doctor's appointment to be at. Excuse us." Natsume got up, and ambled towards Mikan, dragging her inside the school.

She stretched her arm out, "Hotaru! Tsubasa-senpai! Youichi! Save me." They just watched her, Hotaru snapping pictures.

In the doctor's office, the nurse led them to a room, and shut the door.

"This doesn't look like Dr. Sayuri's room." Mikan said, making herself comfortable on the table.

"It isn't." Natsume and Mikan stiffed at the unfamiliar voice.

"Good afternoon, I'm your new doctor. Dr. Kenji." That was all he said, before he fired up the equipment.

"What happened to Dr. Sayuri?" Natsume questioned, sounded agitated.

"He had to leave on an extended vacation. Health reasons." Kenji stated, and yanked up Mikan's shirt, which caused her to squeal. He squirted the blue liquid on her belly, and placed the wand under her belly button.

As he moved it around, Mikan became captivated by her baby. The way he moved ever so slightly. His left hand moved, and it looked like he waved at her. Mikan lifted her hand barely and waggled her fingers.

Unknown to her, Natsume was watching her every move.

After using a stethoscope on her to check the babies heart beat and checked he was normal, Kenji removed the jell, and scribbled notes on a clip-board.

"Well, he seems perfectly healthy. The nurse outside will give you your iron supplement pills. Take three a day." Kenji nodded to the door, and Mikan scrambled out, Natsume on her heels.

"I don't like him." She shuddered, waiting for the nurse to get her pills.

"Me neither." Natsume concurred, his fingers brushing her lower spine. It sent pleasant chills up her back.

"Here are your pills. Read the instructions on the back." The nurse handed them over, a worried look crossed her face before she smiled.

Mikan's face was twisted into confusion after they left. Natsume casually slung his arm around her shoulder, pressing her against his side. She blushed, but sighed into him, almost lovingly.

"Natsume. . ." She started quietly, losing herself in his smell.

"Hn?" Was his reply, as he led them to the dorms.

The words froze on the tip of her tongue. She just couldn't say it. "Never mind."

Mikan closed her eyes, completely trusting Natsume. Nothing could be more perfect then this.

Although, she was shocked to open her eyes to see the same door she exited after having sex with Natsume.

"Why am I at your room?" She asked, horrified.

Natsume shrugged, and opened the door. He tugged her in, and Mikan complied, maybe because she craved his company.

"Go to sleep, I know you're tired." Natsume said, leaving her by the closed door while he browsed his manga collection.

"No! I can't sleep in the same bed as a guy!" She objected, shaking her head.

Natsume gave her a look from over his shoulder, clearing saying _give me a break_. "Mikan, you're already pregnant? How much more damage do you think I could cause?"

"An STD?" She retorted, taking a step in the direction of the door.

"How often do you think I sleep around?" He demanded, completely outraged.

"Um. . . Often?" Was he reply, as she fell backwards on the bed, pulling the random black blanket that was on top of the quilt on herself.

Natsume rolled his ruby eyes, and selected his manga. He muttered to her, "Never. You were my first." His response was snores.

Natsume chuckled, and walked to the side of the bed. Mikan had her head on his pillow, her hair billowing behind her. Her belly made a bulge under the blanket. Natsume bent and kissed her forehead.

He then left her side and sat on the couch, kicking his feet up, re-reading his manga for a second time.

**~(~)~**

Her grin was almost sadistic. At that moment, she wanted to slice open Mikan's stomach and dissect the baby. But if she did that, he would die, and she would lose 'her' child.

She twisted around, and went back to boss's office. She walked past students on her way, glaring slightly at Hotaru, who had yet to notice her. She better hurry before anyone spotted her and exposed her.

In boss's office, the women bowed, and went to her lovers side.

"Today was eventful, wasn't it?" he said, pulling her into his lap.

She giggled, "Oh yes. I can't wait. Four more months. Good thing we got rid of her other doctor. I'm proud ESP came up with that. I just don't understand the switching of her iron supplement pills. Won't that harm the child?"

Boss kissed her neck, "Don't fret, my love. The child is fine. The pills were just sugar. The only thing that'll happen, is Mikan will become extremely weak, and will collapse. She'll have to stay on bed rest, and the baby will be fine. Stress will also cause this too."

She moaned into him, "Okay."

He licked her collar bone, "Don't fret. Now, let me have you." She giggled, and breathlessly agreed.

**Those bastards! Okay then. . . So, yeah, Natsume was quite sweet in this installment. Ne? Omg, I love **_**Changin' My Life**_**. They sang the songs for Full Moon Wo Sagashite. I love that anime/manga! Kay~~~ Check it out if you haven't! The characters are beautiful and the story is emotional. Their songs are really good. Please, I beg you to check it out. Even on YouTube for all I care. Just, please, do it. Oh, and Review! Was that all I had to say? I don't know anymore. . .**

**~Emerald~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine. . . Should I feel more accomplished? I don't know. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**~(~)~**

Mikan woke up, still feeling slightly groggy. The night she spent in Natsume's bed was still fresh in her mind. When she shifted, did she get an idea of what position she was in. Mikan was wrapped up in Natsume's arms, his strong scent stuck in her nose.

Blush splattered across her cheeks like a wild fire, as she pressed her hands against his chest. Only to be greeted back by with abs. Shirtless abs. She pushed slightly, causing Natsume to tighten his grip on her and mumbled. She squeaked her breasts and belly squashing against him.

Mikan almost fell back asleep, if concern for Ryuu hadn't kicked in. After all, she was compressed against his rock hard chest.

"Natsume, you're crushing Ryuu." Mikan muttered nudging him, using all her strength to put space in between her belly and his chest.

It took him a moment, before he jerked away from her, wide awake.

"Mikan!" He exclaimed, "I'm sorry." He said, rubbing her belly affectionately.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're here just because of him." Mikan snorted, shoving Natsume away lightly, rolling out of his bed, bee-lining for the bathroom.

Mikan vaguely heard him say something, which was barely audible from the sound of the shower already running. She stripped out of the clothes she was wearing, and stepped into the warmth of the shower.

The shampoo, conditioner and soap were all the same that was distributed to everyone else in this school.

Mikan let the water run over her skin, as she delicately traced patterns on her belly. Her hand rest just above her belly button and reached for the shampoo. She felt something _kick_ against her hand. What the. . .? She moved her hand, and saw a small bump, moving against her skin. Ryuu was kicking. Mikan felt herself back up and slide down the shower wall, tears of joy cascading down her cheeks.

This was the first time she'd ever felt really close to her son. The shower curtain opened with Natsume staring at her, a curious look plastered on his face. He stood there completely naked, except for the black boxers he wore.

"Mikan?" He asked quietly, staring at her with open eyes, "Are you okay?"

She smiled warmly, wiping her tears (how do you do that in shower?) "I'm fine. Ryuu just kicked."

Natsume smirked, and pulled off his boxers stepping into the shower, pulling Mikan to her feet, "I see. Will he kick for me?"

He pushed her back against the wall, his hand touching her belly. Natsume's forehead rested against hers, waiting for the kick. Once he felt it, he smiled in satisfaction.

"What are you doing?" She muttered, feeling self-conscious. There was this gorgeous man standing in front of her, and she, pressed against the wall, pregnant and unattractive.

"What does it look like?" He questioned, kissing her lightly.

"We're supposed to be showering." Mikan whispered against his lips, the water beating down on them.

"We are. I'm just having fun." Natsume kissed her again, harder, running his fingers through her damp hair. Mikan lost herself in blissful warmth. If she didn't think he was doing this out of obligation, she would have thought he loved her. (Really Mikan? He's kissing you in the shower, and you think it's out of obligation?)

**~(~)~**

Later, in class, Mikan was blushing like crazy. Hotaru said nothing, but kept giving Mikan strange looks.

After the shower, Mikan felt dizzy and she wasn't completely sure it was from Natsume's kisses. So she had eaten an iron pill, and went to class, not feeling any better.

The day was long and boring, leaving Mikan wanting to beat her head against the walls.

When the school day was completed, and Mikan had finished her meal, she stalked back to her room, back aching with each step. Once she reached her room, Mikan collapsed on to her bed, remembering the steamy kisses from Natsume.

She had kissed him back. Kissed him like she'd never kissed him before. She wanted him to love her. Mikan knew she was selfish, but she desperately wanted to tell him she loved him.

She wanted him to hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her back. Mikan knew the things she asked for were unreasonable, but she couldn't help it.

Mikan then knew for sure. Even if he would reject her, it would be worth getting the feelings out.

**~(~)~**

Her sneer couldn't have gotten crueler, as she watched Mikan fall asleep on her bed. She knew the girl would be dreaming of Hyuuga.

Her acrylic nails drove themselves into her palm, as she angrily clicked off the monitor ESP had installed in their rooms. (Hyuuga and Sakura.) She didn't want to see anymore.

Her eyes flickered down to the plans in front of her, sifting through them, looking for any mistakes. One caught her attention.

_Once Natsume is out on his mission, send him a card. This card may leave any or none information. We just need his attention stolen so he'll be injured or killed. This is Plan A. Plan B, is _we_ without having his _mission_ hurt him, and or kill him if it protects our identities._

This left her curious. Why would Boss want Hyuuga to have information on the child that was to be theirs? It didn't add up. But, if this was his plan, she would leave it alone. Well, except for the yellow sticky note she plastered next to it with a '?' signing it from, 3.

She left the office, silently shutting the door, and off in the direction of her room.

**I'm sorry this was so short, but I am literally scrapping the bottom of my creative pit for this story. It may only be like, three more chapters plus the epilogue. I'm sorry, but I have literally no ideas for making this story longer. Next chapter's Natsume's P.O.V, then after that, two or maybe three chapters before epilogue. So, once again, I'm sorry for this.**

**~Emerald~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**So. . . Chapter ten. Like I said, there are only going to be a few more chapters to this, sorry. So enjoy the probably last Natsume P.O.V. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

**Four months later. . . **

Natsume wondered the corridors, once again skipping classes, thinking. Ryuu was due any day, and it felt too soon. He felt like the entire time he spent with Mikan was centered on Ryuu, and not that he hated it or anything, it was just that he'd wanted to focus on _them_.

He sighed, hating himself for being so selfish. Maybe he should stop being a wimp and tell Mikan he loved her. Natsume knew that would never work out in his favor.

Natsume made a left, smirking slightly to himself as he spotted Ruka dart into an empty classroom. He paused, stepping into the shadows, and waited a moment. Imai appeared and entered the same classroom as Ruka. Natsume had known for a while the two had been hooking up. He just didn't know when it started. Probably around the time he got Mikan pregnant.

"Natsume!" Yuu called, rushing down the hall, face flushed beat red.

Curious, Natsume raised a black eyebrow, "What?"

"It's Mikan!" He cried, completely capturing Natsume's attention, "She's collapsed!"

"Where is she?" Natsume snarled, grabbing Yuu's uniform jacket. His fist crumbled the pressed fabric.

"In the i—infirmary!" Yuu stuttered, afraid of what Natsume would do.

Natsume dropped his hold on Yuu and ran. Ran as fast as he could in the direction of the infirmary, his Mikan and Ryuu were in trouble.

**~(~)~**

Natsume threw open the doors to the infirmary, and the nurse gave him a small smile.

"Where is she?" He roared, and the nurse scurried out of her desk and led him to presumably Mikan's room.

She opened the door, and Natsume entered, without so much as a thank you. Mikan lay on the bed, her belly painfully obvious, with her eyes closed. Her skin was pale, slightly washed out, but nothing too life-threatening.

"Mikan," he sighed, relief flooding him, "What happened?"

She smiled thinly, beckoning him closer. "I'm not sure. Doctor hasn't come back with the results yet."

Natsume perched on the edge of her cot, and traced small patterns on the palm of her hand. They waited like that for a while, comfortable silence passing between them. The door opened slowly, and their replacement doctor entered, his gait slow.

Natsume felt Mikan tense from under his finger tips. Kenji gave them a strange smile.

Natsume coiled, and relaxed instantly. Mikan needed his strength.

"Miss. Sakura, it appears you haven't been taking your iron pills." Kenji finally said, and tapped the brown clip board with his finger nail. His abnormally large finger nail.

"B—but!" Mikan sputtered, "I've had one everyday just like the nurse prescribed!"

His brow furrowed, and he checked his charts, "Miss. Sakura, according to this, you haven't taken in enough iron since those pills were prescribed to you."

Natsume gave the doctor a calculating look. "Are you positive? I've seen Polka here take the pills before."

Mikan gave him a quick glare, before turning her attention back to the doctor. "What now?"

Kenji shrugged slightly, "Well, all I can say is, bed rest. And lots of it. And you'll be given more iron in your diet. Please rest here so we can keep you under observation." He bowed stiffly, and left the room, spine straight.

Natsume turned to Mikan, "What have you gotten yourself into now, Polka?"

"Don't call me that." She said, voice weary. She gave him a stern look, "Don't stay here and depress me. Go back to class."

He gave her a look, "Mikan."

She waved him off, forcing a smile, "Trust me. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Natsume nodded slowly, and stood. He gave her a lasting look, before walking to the door. But he paused, "Getting a drift, ichigo kara?"

She froze, what little colour in her face draining. "Pervert!" in the loudest voice she could muster, which was not much, and huffed, yanking the hospital blanket up to her swelled breasts.

He left, with what little amusement he could congregate from her outburst and went to class.

**~(~)~**

Natsume threw open the doors to the classroom, slouching to his seat in the back, ignoring whatever teacher he had.

Ruka gave him a concerned look, and muttered, "Are you okay? Hows Sakura?"

"Tch." Was his reply. Natsume kicked his legs up on the desk, and pulled a manga from his back pocket.

Ruka stared at him a moment longer, before turning his attention back to the board.

Natsume studied the pages of his manga, reading about some math teacher falling in love with an infuriating student whose dumber then bricks, while still being married. (who gets this reference?) Natsume wasn't even sure why he choose this, until he remembered picking it off the floor of Mikan's room. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, and he pocketed it without a thought.

After the bell, Natsume took his time leaving the class, waving to Ruka and turned the opposite direction of his friends.

ESP had called a Dangerous Ablilities meeting, and Natsume was suspicious of what he wanted.

Throwing open the door, Natsume saw Nobara, Tsubasa, and Persona sitting around the room. Natsume raised a brow, but said nothing.

ESP swiveled his chair, and gave them cold stares, "Hyuuga, I have a mission for you."

Surprise flashed across Natsume's face, but he masked it with a dark glare, "Tch."

ESP laced his fingers together, and rested his chin on them, "Well, since you're in agreement, here are the details." Natsume half-listened, knowing he had to stop a gang of dangerous alices, (not Z) and do it fast. Their next victim was the head of a alice company that supplied Alice Academy with lots of money.

Natsume nodded, and agreed. He had to keep Mikan, Ryuu, and Ruka safe, as well as all his friends.

**~(~)~**

Natsume felt his muscles tense, as he crept around the corner of the supposed abandoned building. His senses were on high alert.

He kept his footsteps light, pausing only to check his surroundings. He spotted a down fire escape. Confirming he was alone, Natsume approached the escape.

He tested the strength of it, and hoisted himself up. He scaled up part of it quickly, until he heard the sounds of soles crunching against the gravel.

His foot slipped on his hurry, and he caught himself before he fell to the ground. But that mistake cost him. Dearly.

"_Who the fuck are you?" _A man bellowed, and Natsume felt a bullet shoot straight through his right shoulder.

Hissing in pain, he tried—unsuccessfully—to keep moving. His shoulder moaned, and he lost his grip, flailing off the ladder, down to the ground. A second bullet wizzed by his head, in slow motion, and he felt his body smash against the gravel ground, face first after accidentally twisting towards the earth. Now winded, he struggled to his feet, unleashing a huge fire at the men. Something, somewhere exploded, and Natsume felt his head crash into the wall, before everything went black.

**~(~)~**

"Part one accomplished." She sneered, rolling her eyes up to the roof. _Just be careful, Hyuuga. Wouldn't want to use up your alice too much. Or nothing will be left._

**Holy frack, I'm so sorry for not updating in, forever. I had no creativity recently, and I have so many other things popping into my head and I have mid-terms next week. God, I'm so freaking sorry. Well, only a few more chapters! Hopefully I can get you them soon. Review. . . ? **

**~Emerald~**

**P.S- You're the best if you're still reading this story. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm getting back into the updating habit. Sooo, here's chapter 11! And Don't worry, I have no intention of killing Natsume. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

A sharp pain rippled through Mikan's entire body, as she experienced her first contraction. A loud gasp escaped her. She wasn't suppose to have her baby yet! He was due two weeks from now!

It was a few hours since Natsume left, and Mikan had been resting in her cot, sipping glasses of water. Her fist slammed down on the button, calling the doctor.

The nurse entered, unconcerned, and she asked, "Is something the matter, Miss. Sakura?"

"Yes! I just had my first contraction!" Mikan yelled, panicking. How long before he came? Ten minutes!

The nurse stared at her for a long moment, before chuckling, "Miss. Sakura, has your water broken?"

"W—well, no but—!" She sputtered, feeling a second pain. She quieted, feeling utterly stupid for that mistake. If Natsume was here. . . Wait. "Where's Natsume?"

The nurse was silent, before she whispered, "I'm not suppose to tell you, but he's on a mission."

Mikan's jaw went slack, and she swallowed painfully, "When is he going to be back."

The nurse shrugged, "I'm not sure." She smiled, "Call me when your water brakes. Dr. Kenji will be here to deliver your son." Mikan nodded slightly, gripping the sheets when another pain was brought her way.

She sighed, and fingered the alice stone in her pocket. It was a nullification stone, orange in colour. She planned on giving it to Natsume before he went on another mission, hoping it'd do some good. Mikan squeezed it. What good would it do Natsume if she had it?

She sank against the bed, feeling suddenly weak. She wished she'd noticed that she wasn't having enough iron. What were the symptoms? Paler? Well, she had been pale lately. Strange cravings? She did ask for paper one time, but Natsume refused to give it to her. Wow, she felt terrible now. How could she not notice? She chocked down her tears.

A few hours later, after her water broke, and the contractions were a minute apart, did Kenji finally make an appearance. He came in, disheveled and looking lost. His eyes were blood shot; and his beard shaven sloppily.

"Okay, how far apart are her contractions?" Kenji asked, and Mikan screamed a moment later. "I see. How dilated is she?"

"She's not." The nurse replied worriedly, and a dry feeling clawed its way up Mikan's throat. She was thirsty, very thirsty in fact.

"Can I have a glass of water? I'm _so_ thirsty. Please, I'm parched." The nurse pursed her lips, then shuffled off to get a glass of water and a pitcher.

When she returned, Mikan downed a glass within seconds, and held it out for more. Kenji knitted his thick brows together, staring at Mikan intently. After the pitcher was bone dry, and Mikan's throat was still burning, she felt nauseous. A contraction hit, then another closely followed.

"Shit." Kenji cursed, and rushed to the end of Mikan's cot. Mikan's breathing was shallow, and she gulped back the nausea in the back of her throat.

He lifted her gown, and Mikan resisted the urge to call him a pervert. _He's a doctor_, she reminded herself.

Kenji muttered profanities. "We have a problem. Prep the delivery room. We have to get this baby out, _now_." The nurse peaked then scrambled out of the room, yelling orders at another. "Why didn't they check sooner? Do I have to do everything here?"

"What's wrong?" Mikan croaked, gasping as another contraction hit.

He faked a smile, "Nothing, Miss. Sakura. It seems, however, that your placenta has detached. It took Mikan a moment to figure out what that meant.

Rage bubbled in the pit of her stomach, as reddish spots burst over her skin, "You mean Ryuu's dying?"

Kenji was grave, "I mean, by the time we figured it out, he could be dead already." Mikan screamed, and not from the contraction the hit her.

**~(~)~**

In the delivery room, a blue sheet covered Mikan's view of her abdomen. But she didn't care. All she wanted was for Ryuu to be safe. Mikan felt a blade slice her stomach, and she screamed. Tears streamed down her face, caused by concern for her son.

Blood dripped down her stomach, and she felt hands reach in her open belly. The sensation Mikan felt was strange, and her body immediately wanted to dispose of the offending hands in her. Then, the placenta and Ryuu were jerked from her body, and Mikan felt her eye lids droop.

She heard the nurses around her. "He isn't crying. Do you think we were too late?" Followed by a snip and noises she couldn't make out. Her heart was heavy.

A piercing cry was the last thing Mikan heard before she blacked out.

**~(~)~**

With a cry and a jerk, Mikan pulled herself from her black out. A sharp pain hit her, again, but this time it wasn't a contraction.

"Where's Ryuu?" She demanded, and Kenji stared at her bemused.

"You lost a lot of blood Miss. Sakura." He said instead of answering her question, "We had to give you a transfusion."

"Where's my baby?" She whispered brokenly, gazing at the man with sad eyes.

His face was passive, "It seems, that he has been stolen."

Mikan froze, "What?"

He ignored her cry, "It also appears, that Hyuuga-san is in intensive care." What is going on?

"How long have I been out?" She demanded, glaring pointedly at the doctor. Her concern at the moment, sadly, was entirely focused on Ryuu and not Natsume.

"Four hours at the most."

Her face dropped all emotion, "Please, can you give me a few moments to myself?" Kenji nodded and left the room. Mikan waited until he was gone for sure, before she slipped out of bed and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Pale faced, thinner then she had been in a while.

She shook her head, and yanked on her uniform after pulling off the gown. Her feet fit snuggly in her boots, and she snuck out of the hospital room, leaving the school.

**~(~)~**

Mikan shivered slightly at the cooler air, as she scouted the grounds.

Her feet ached after walking for so long, but she pursued the journey.

When she neared the woods, Mikan tripped over a root and cursed when she hit the forest floor. She lay there for a moment, wondering if all hope was lost.

A muffled cry snapped Mikan back to her senses and she whipped around, hope filling her. When all she saw were the school building, her hope was smothered.

Until Mikan noticed the silver latch in the ground. A small light was coming from the ground, and Mikan crawled to the silver latch. She wiped the leaves away from the latch, and there was a door. She opened the latch, and pulled open the door. A small staircase greeted her, as she slid into the hole, closing the door behind her.

Mikan's footsteps echoed around her, as her heart pounded against her rib-cage.

The cries grew louder, and Mikan instantly recognized the cry to be Ryuu's. A door at the end of the long corridor was were the cries came from. Mikan's breath quickened, and she threw open the door.

Two figures stood over the cradle, all too familiar. The man turned at her entry, and smirked.

"Tsubasa-sempai?"

***Mind blowing* Woah! Can you believe it? Mind fuck! Ahhh! *smirk* Review please? See ya next week!**

**~Emerald~**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, chapter 12 is finally here. Hmm, a lot of you guys were surprised by Tsubasa. Ready to figure it all out? (Err, most of it anyway.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

Mikan gaped at her senpai, and groped at the wall for support.

Tsubasa's grin widened and he threw his arm out in a dramatic motion. "What do you think kōhai?" He asked, referring to her in her version of senpai.

The woman turned around, and Mikan realized it to be Misaki, who, by the way, was cuddling a crying Ryuu to her bosom. Misaki's pink eyes were cold, and Mikan felt a tremor run up her spine.

"Why, senpai, why?" Mikan demanded, her voice going up an octave with each word. "Why did you take my baby?"

Misaki thrust Ryuu in Tsubasa's arms, and lunged at Mikan, knocking her against the wall, "Because, _kōhai_, you took away Tsubasa's ability to have children!"

Mikan, flinching, remembered that moment, "We told you it wasn't our fault! Don't blame us for something we couldn't have controlled!"

Misaki grew slightly more crazy, as she shoved Mikan harder against the wall. Misaki dug her nails into Mikan's shoulder, "Mikan-_chan,_" she shoved harder, "If your _boyfriend_ hadn't left, nothing would have happened to Tsubasa!"

"Then we would have all died!" Mikan snarled, grabbing Misaki's arm and pushed her aside, "I may have just about died, but don't underestimate my strength. I _will_ steal your alice if needed." She stalked towards Tsubasa, "Give me Ryuu and we'll pretend this whole thing never happened." Mikan never saw the 2by4 swinging at her head from behind by Misaki.

**~(~)~**

_ Mikan remembered that day clear as water. Her, Natsume and Tsubasa had gone on a mission. It was when Mikan and Natsume were 14 and Tsubasa was 15, two years before the incident. _

_ They hadn't been careful enough, and had gotten caught. Natsume, the only one able to burn through the ropes, even though he'd used so much power already. He was prepared to burn Mikan and Tsubasa's ropes, but Tsubasa's himself, concluded that Natsume should go and get help. He and Mikan could hold them off. _

_Natsume nodded slowly, and left, leaving Mikan and Tsubasa to procrastinate over their next move._

_One of their captors came to check on them, and yelled in English, "_One's missing!" _Mikan, never being good at English cocked her head. _

_Tsubasa answered her unasked question, "They know he's gone." Mikan gulped, and trained her eyes on the door. _

_A second man appeared and spoke in choppy Japanese, "Where—other—boy-kun?" Mikan wanted to laugh at his Japanese, but in their current situation, that'd be really stupid._

"_Here, there, everywhere." Tsubasa said, inching in front of Mikan. _

_The man was confused, trying to comprehend what he said. "_John, can you tell if that was an insult?" _Tsubasa gritted his teeth. _

"No sir, he was just being a smart-ass." _John said, shooting them a nasty glare. _

"I see._" The second man muttered, "_Listen you little punks, you tell us where your buddy is, or you tell us what your alices are."

"_We'll never tell you shit." Tsubasa hissed, now blocking Mikan fully. Mikan felt useless. _

"Get Reo's ass in here to tell us what these brats alices are." _He snapped at John, and he complied. A moment later, there stood Reo in the flesh. He looked uncooperative and angry. When Reo spotted Mikan from behind Tsubasa, he laughed._

"_If it isn't Mikan-chan from Alice Academy." He gave her a once over, "You must be four-teen now, miss. Nullification. And if the rumours are true, Miss. Steal and Insertion alice." Reo smirked, and the mens jaws dropped. _

"_The_ Nullification, steal and insertion alice?" _John gasped,_ "Will, these alices are rare!"

_Will stroked his tie._ "I see. Could her nullification handle my poison alice?"

_ He walked forward, holding his palm out. His hand glowed purple. This was different from Persona's poison. The poison alice Will possessed gave him the ability to poison anyone with any type of poison. _

_ Mikan closed her eyes, hoping the nullification would work. If it didn't, she could remove it with her steal alice._

_ "No!" Tsubasa lunged in front of her, and the poison intended for Mikan hit Tsubasa. He fell to the ground, withering in pain._

_ "What did you do to him?" She screamed, using her alice on him. Nothing was happening._

_ "_Oh dear,_" Will began, "_it seem's I've killed everything lower than his waist." _Finally, a stone came from Tsubasa's stomach, and he stopped moving. By then, Natsume reappeared with re-enforcements. _

_ Later, they found out they had to remove a vital organ from Tsubasa's body, for keeping it would kill him slowly. _

**~(~)~**

Mikan woke up with a splitting head ache, and saw she was situated next to Ryuu. She pulled herself up, and scooped him up in her arms. Ryuu was silent, and Mikan held him tightly. His ruby red eyes stared up at her confused, and she ran her fingers through the mop of soft, black hair.

She looked up and saw Natsume fighting Tsubasa with Misaki knocked out in a corner blood dripping down her face.

Natsume looked terrible. His face was cut up, his breathing was ragged, blood dribbled down the corner of his mouth and Mikan could see bandages underneath his ripped clothes. Natsume had so much strength. Tsubasa had a burn mark across his face, but other than that, he was in so much better health then Natsume.

Tsubasa laughed, and Natsume spat blood at him, creating another fire ball. But with all the shadows in the room. . . The fire ball burned Tsubasa's arm. How did he?

But then Mikan remembered the Nullification stone she'd given him, so he could fight through the shadow alice.

However, Tsubasa caught Natsume, pouring huge amounts of alice in this move. He bent to the ground, and wrote, _suicide by fire ball._

"No!" Mikan's shriek ripped out of her as a fire ball appeared in Natsume's hands. She put Ryuu down, and launched herself at Tsubasa, knocking him to the ground.

Using her stealing alice, she yanked out Tsubasa's alice, and she slashed the words with the marker. Natsume stopped just in time, collapsing before Mikan had a chance to help him. She walked over to Misaki and pulled out her alice as well. Putting the stones in her pocket, she weakly grabbed Ryuu and shuffled to Natsume, kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, and he opened his eyes.

"I love you." He said weakly, eyes the exact same as Ryuu's. She held Natsume's hand, and pecked his lips.

"I love you too." Somehow, she knew things would be okay.

**Well, next chapter is the epilogue. I know, I rushed things in this chapter, but, if I prolonged it, it would have been really short and really bad. I'll do the thank you's next chapter. Ciao and Review.**

**~Emerald~**


	13. Epilogue

**The epilogue. I know a lot of you wanted me to prolong it, but I can't make it longer and make it, well, good. Makes sense? Okay, so hopefully, questions will be answered and yeah. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

**Two years later. . . **

Mikan still remembered when Natsume came to save her and Ryuu from Tsubasa. It still pained her what her sempai did to her and she didn't like to dwell on it too much.

Natsume found her the same way she found Ryuu. He stumbled over the hatch, and heard scuffing from under the hatch. Being the stubborn guy Natsume was, even half dead, he threw open the trapdoor and stagger down the stairs. That was pretty much it. Sheer force and will power.

Mikan clutched Ryuu to her, resting the two year old on her hip. She was leaning against Natsume, listening to the representatives talk. Today was graduation.

"As of today, many fine Alice's are graduating, leaving these gates." Kazumi smiled, gesturing to the crowd. Kazumi Yukihira was the High School Principle and was Mikan's biological uncle. She wouldn't see him for a long time. How she would miss him, this school, everyone.

Mikan was thankful, that Kazumi claimed Ryuu didn't have an alice, allowing him to leave the school with his parents. Mikan knew one day in the future she'd be forced to give him to the academy, but she wouldn't do it for as long as she could keep him.

Natsume squeezed Mikan's shoulder reassuringly, and she knew he would always be there for you.

Kazumi concluded his speech, "Thank you for the wonderful years, graduates."

The gates slid open, and freedom was steps away. Mikan handed Natsume their son, kissing Natsume's cheek, "I'll be right back, and meet me at the gates." He nodded.

She hurried to her uncle, hugging him fiercely, "Thanks, Uncle." He patted her head.

"Your life awaits you, Mikan. Go." Mikan squeezed him once more, and turned to run to her boyfriend and son.

At the gates, she turned and yelled, "I'll miss you!"

**~Seven Years Later~**

"Mrs. Hyuuga, it's time," The man said, folding his arms over his chest.

The woman frowned, tucking her child behind her, "Can I help you?"

"It's time for Ryuu to go to Alice Academy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mikan took her sons hand and led him back to their house.

"You can't hide from us forever!" He yelled, "We know who you are!"

Mikan ignored him, slamming the door behind her, sighing. She placed the bags on the counter, as well as her keys.

"I am going to have to go one day, mom," Ryuu said quietly. He pulled cans from the bags, setting them on the table in stacks.

"I know, but until that day comes, I won't give you up without a fight." Mikan paused, "Any of you."

Ryuu continued stacking, and Mikan watched him quietly. He seemed so sullen for a nine year old.

The door opened again, and two more children stumbled in, punching each other.

Mikan, horrified, exclaimed, "What are you two doing?"

"He started it!" The youngest, at five, Misao, pointed at her older brother, Akako, now seven.

Akako crossed his arms, "I didn't!"

Misao punched him in the arm again and Mikan groaned, "Misao, don't hit your brother!"

She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry mommy."

Natsume ambled in a few moments later, lifting an eyebrow, "What's happening in here?"

"Your children will be the death of me!" Mikan accused him, causing him to laugh.

"They're your children too, Polka." Natsume shut the door and crossed the room to give her a kiss.

"Eew!" Akako laughed, throwing himself onto the couch. He flicked his finger up, a flame lighting on it.

Ryuu strode over and plopped down on top of Akako, causing his flame to go out. "Oomph!"

Misao giggled, crawling onto Ryuu's lap.

Mikan pressed her face against Natsume's shoulder, "It's as lively as ever around here."

"Get off me you fatties!" Akako snapped, struggling underneath his siblings.

"Tell me when it's over."

"Will do."

Ryuu lifted Akako's head by his hair, igniting his hand in a flame, "I will do no such thing."

"Ryuu, enough," Natsume said sharply, and like magic, the siblings were seated on the couch like civilized people.

Mikan nodded at her husband, and they sat across from their children.

"Soon, the officials from Alice Academy will be knocking on the door." Natsume made eye contact with each of the children.

"We won't be able to protect you forever, but you'll be safe there." Mikan clung to Natsume's side. "My uncle is the high school principal, he'll be sure to keep you safe."

Ryuu frowned, "So you're saying we have to go whether we want to or not?"

Mikan nodded, "It's not our decision. If it was, you'd never go to that place."

"Why?" Misao asked, her eyebrows pushing together. Her hazel eyes clearly displayed her confusion.

"Bad memories." Mikan felt a pang, remembering what her senpai did to her.

A knock on the door made the family tense. Natsume went to answer it, to stall it, something.

Mikan slid off the couch to kneel in front of her children. She kissed each of their foreheads, "Always remember, we'll love you forever."

"Mommy?" Tears streaked down Mikan's face, the thought of losing one of her babies killed her inside.

"Ryuu, promise me you'll look after them?" Mikan took his face between her hands, staring into his eyes.

"You can't just come in here!" Natsume snarled at the door, and someone grunted.

The oldest Hyuuga child's eyes grew large, fear swirling in those ruby orbs.

"Promise me!" Mikan whispered desperately, her tears flowing heavier.

He swallowed, trying to force away the fear, "I promise." That's when the officials from the school shoved past Natsume into the living room.

The head man's nostrils flared, his eye blackening. "We're here for Ryuu Hyuuga, Akako Hyuuga and Misao Hyuuga."

All three of them? "That's impossible." Mikan's hold on Ryuu slipped, and she stood to angrily face the men.

"It isn't your decision, Mikan Sakura," He said tersely. "They will come with us today."

Mikan bit the inside of her cheek, almost wishing she stole their alices.

Before she could say anything, Ryuu touched her arm, shaking his head. "It's okay, mom. We'll go with them," Ryuu said levelly. "I'll protect them."

"We'll give you a minute." The men turned away.

Natsume crossed the room, hugging his children, tapping each of their foreheads, a sign to be good.

Mikan squeezed them, continuously telling them she loved them.

The moment was far too short, and the children were hustled out of the house, brought to the car.

Akako and Misao were crying, not ever wanting to leave. Ryuu held their hands, trying to give them some type of comfort.

Natsume and Mikan followed after them, Mikan begging them not to take her babies.

The car door shut behind the children, and Mikan broke down in sobs. Natsume collected her into his arms, whispering nothings into her ear. The pain was unbearable, like she just lost a part of her soul.

"Oy, quit your crying," A voice, a very familiar voice said from behind them.

Mikan glanced up and drew in her breath, "Tsubasa-senpai?"

He grinned at her, and Natsume glared.

"What the hell are you doing here Ando?" Natsume snarled, tugging Mikan a little behind him.

Tsubasa held up his hands, "Calm down big boy. I'm not here to fight. First, I want to say I'm sorry for what happened years ago—"

"Not forgiven," Natsume said shortly. Mikan watched him with large eyes.

Tsubasa tried not to flinch. "Why are you here, Senpai?" Mikan asked, habit betraying her.

His smile was tired, "I want to make up for my past mistakes, to make things better. I have a plan. We're going to take down Alice Academy."

Mikan shook her head, "That's never going to happen. I don't know what brought on this change, Senpai, but I can't forgive you. You can't take down the entire academy with three people."

"I never said it was just us." Tsubasa's eyes twinkled. "An army is brewing, a rebellion. Your generation wants their children back."

"How can we believe you?" Natsume questioned, glaring murderously at him.

"You can't." Tsubasa crossed his arms, "You can take my word for it. Think about it. If you decide you're in, contact me at this number." He flicked a piece of paper at them.

"You're not the general are you?" Mikan folded the paper and put it in her pocket, drying her tears.

"Nope," Tsubasa says with a smirk. "Your Uncle is." With those parting words, Tsubasa was gone.

Mikan looked at Natsume helplessly, "What do we do?"

"Nothing." Natsume plucked the paper from her pocket and tore it up.

"Hey!" She protested, "What if he was telling the truth?"

"He could have been, but it's his problem. If they take out this Academy, it won't do anything. There are thousands of Academy's all over the world and taking out one will accomplish nothing. We have to stay here, and create our own plan to save our children." Natsume kissed her softly.

"So what you're saying is it's not our fight?" Mikan felt torn, wanting to help her uncle and listening to Natsume.

"Not this time." Natsume caressed her cheek, "We'll save them in our own way, I promise."

"Our journeys over, and a new one is beginning." Mikan smiled, knowing full well she'd do everything in her power to save her children.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

**Sorry for the crappy ending, yeesh, I could do better. There will not be a sequel. I'll just let you run with it yourself. Anyway, thank you for reading my story, and I truly hope all of you enjoyed it, even with the crappy ending. Review if you want.**

**~Emerald~ **


End file.
